Musim Hujan
by sortrop
Summary: Di suatu masa saat hujan turun.


**A/N: fic ini terinspirasi oleh hujan yang turun terus setiap hari. Maklum, saya tinggal i kota hujan. Anyway, RnR? **

* * *

Rinai hujan turun mendera bumi dengan ganas. Aku menatapnya miris. Musim hujan sudah menyapa dan seperti tidak akan berhenti hingga pertengahan tahun.

Serius?

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di jendela besar rumah baru kami. Sengaja kupesan pada para pekerja untuk membuatnya melapisi dinding perpustakaan dari lantai sampai atap saat pembangunan rumah. Sehingga, kini pemandangan halaman belakang dan beberapa ratus meter di depannya terpampang dengan jelas.

Seperti jendela di rumah Bibi Josephine. Aku mendesah. Sedikit rindu dengannya. Dan Danau Duka atau Gua Gelap, atau perpustakaannya dengan jendela besarnya.

Seharusnya aku bisa lebih bersyukur, benar? Meski telah kehilangan banyak keluargaku, aku masih memiliki Klaus dan Sunny. Bahkan kekayaan Baudelaire sudah menjadi milik kami sekarang. Aku bisa membangun ruang kerja impianku. Klaus bisa membangun perpustakaan umum serupa dengan perpustakaan lama kami. Dan, si kecil Sunny, well, giginya masih setajam dulu, namun ia lebih tertarik belajar memasak, ia membangun dapur prakteknya di mana ia dan Bea biasa menghabiskan waktu seharian.

Harusnya aku bahagia, tapi, hujan selalu membawa rasa melankolis itu—yang membuat aku teringat kedua orangtuaku, Beatrice, Paman Monty, Bibi Josephine, PKS, dan... Quigley Quagmire.

Jika aku tahu di mana dia sekarang...

BRAAK!

"Violet!"

Aku memutar kepalaku mendapati senyum kekanakkan dari sosok yang mengingatkanku pada Quigley, "Oh, Duncan, tidak bisa mengetuk dulu, ya?"

Ia menggeleng, "Uh-uh. Ini urgen."

Aku melihat ia memakai kaus oblong putih dan celana pendek di bawah lutut, dari sakunya ia mengeluarkan buku catatan, "Musim hujan," ia membacakan apa yang tertulis di catatannya keras-keras. "Bisa terjadi karena pengalihan angin yang berhembus—"

Bla bla bla bla, Duncan terus membaca kira-kira dua paragraf lagi. Aku sedang tidak tertarik mendengarkan. Aku sedang tidak tertarik melakukan apa pun. Aku sedang... galau. Aku memutar mataku.

"Mungkin jika kau menciptakan alat yang bisa menghalangi angin, hujan deras begini bisa berhenti," Duncan akhirnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Rahangku terbuka lebar—kaget. Ini yang ia sebut urgen? Bahkan Sunny tahu kalau hal itu mustahil. Sebagaimana jeniusnya aku sebagai penemu, aku tidak bisa merubah iklim, mungkin bisa memanipulasinya, tapi itu jelas sama sia-sianya dengan menabur garam ke laut. Aku tertawa, sekencang yang kubisa. Duh, apa sih yang Duncan pikirkan? "Itu salah satu hal paling mustahil yang bisa diciptakan, aku yakin."

"Aku tahu."

Eh, aku mengernyit. "Urm, maksudmu? Lantas mengapa kau memberiku saran seperti itu, Duncan?"

"Entahlah," ia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin bisa memberimu sedikit inspirasi, kau terlihat murung sejak musim hujan ini, kurasa."

Duncan berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri di sampingku, bersandar pada dinding kaca. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Secuil bagian dari hatiku berharap bahwa ini bagian dari leluconnya dan wajahnya akan berubah kocak lagi. Karena Duncan yang seperti ini membuat jantungku berdegup aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok," aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Namun, jemarinya menelusup ke tanganku dengan hangat. Aku menunduk pada tangan kami yang bertaut.

"Ayo keluar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Serius Duncan? Di luar hujan deras."

Ia tidak menjawab dan malah menyeretku dengan paksa.

"Hey, Vi," panggil Duncan saat kami sudah sampai di teras. Aku menghentakkan tanganku tapi ia menahannya dan menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. "Pernah main hujan-hujanan tidak?"

Seringaian khas Duncan Quagmire menghias wajahnya. Sedangkan ekspresi horor nan penuh teror di wajahku, lalu ia terkekeh menarikku kasar berlari ke halaman. Genangan lumpur terciprat saat kaki kami melangkahinya.

Aku berteriak, karena ini ide terburuk yang pernah ada. "DUNCAN! KAU GILA!"

"Ya! INI MEMANG GILA!"

Kami harus berteriak supaya bisa mendengar suara satu sama lain. Badanku sudah basah seluruhnya. Aku kedinginan tapi aneh, justru aku merasa hangat karena Duncan masih menggenggam tanganku.

Seaneh kedengarannya.

Duncan mengambil tanganku yang satu lagi dan membawaku berputar. "Hujan tidak buruk-buruk amat, Violet! Hujan adalah berkah."

"Kita bisa terkena flu, aku ingin masuk ke rumah!"

Ia bergeming lantas kami berhenti berputar, "Gerimis yang akan membuatmu sakit. Hujan besar begini hanya akan membuatmu gembira."

Aku mendengus melepaskan tangannya, "Tidak, Duncan. Aku benci hujan sama seperti aku benci api. Yang kudapat saat melihat hujan atau berada dalam hujan adalah kesedihan."

Aku berbalik meninggalkan Duncan. Tepat sebelum aku mencapai teras, ia menarikku masuk dalam dekapannya. Aku terkejut.

"Jangan membenci hujan, karena aku sangat menyukainya. Sama seperti aku menyukaimu, Violet," Duncan berkata di rambutku. "Quigley sudah tiada, tapi masih ada aku. Aku di sini, bersama hujan."

Aku mendongak menatap mata tulusnya, "Jangan ingat Quigley ketika sedang hujan. Ingatlah aku dan betapa aku sedih melihatmu terluka."

Ia membawaku berputar lagi. Kali ini aku tidak menolak. Karena aku tersentuh dengan ketulusannya, dan karena aku merasa bodoh terus menerus berkabung karena ketidakberuntungan kami di masa lalu. Duncan lebih tahu seberapa beruntungnya aku sekarang. Karena ada dia di sini. Di bawah hujan. Dan tersenyum, aku mengikutinya. Demi Duncan, karena aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih.

**.FIN.**


End file.
